2006
2006 was het jaar waarin Jagex 7 jaar bestond en waarin RuneScape zijn 5e verjaardag vierde. Hier staan de belangrijkste gebeurtenissen van dat jaar opgesomd. Januari *4 januari: De Mage Training Arena minigame werd uitgebracht. *10 januari: De The Hand in the Sand quest werd uitgebracht. *16 januari: De Agility Pyramid werd vrijgegeven. *23 januari: De Enakhra's Lament quest werd uitgebracht. *30 januari: De Burthorpe Games Room kreeg twee nieuwe spellen: Runeversi en Runesquares. Februari *7 februari: De Cabin Fever quest werd uitgebracht. *20 februari **De Chaos Elemental werd vrijgegeven. **De Dragon 2h sword werd uitgebracht. **Er werden nieuwe beloningen aan de Treasure Trails toegevoegd. **Grafische update voor Zanaris, Draynor Manor, Barbarian Village, Falador en Dark Wizards' Tower. *27 februari: De Fairy Tale I - Growing Pains quest werd uitgebracht. Maart *7 maart **De Giant Mole werd vrijgegeven. **Mutated zygomites werden vrijgegeven. **Canoes worden als transportmiddel toegevoegd. *13 maart: De Knowledge Base werd geïntroduceerd. *15 maart: De 100e quest van RuneScape werd uitgebracht: Recipe for Disaster. *22 maart: De In Aid of the Myreque quest werd uitgebracht. *28 maart: De Temple Trekking minigame werd vrijgegeven. April *3 april: De A Soul's Bane quest werd vrijgegeven. *10 april **De Rag and Bone Man quest werd uitgebracht. **Het 2006 Easter event begint. *18 april: De Pest Control minigame werd uitgebracht. Mei *2 mei: De Swan Song quest werd uitgebracht. *22 mei: De Royal Trouble quest werd vrijgegeven. *31 mei: De Construction skill werd uitgebracht. Juni *6 juni: De Falador Massacre vindt plaats in de naloop van de level 99 Construction party van Cursed You. *12 juni: De Warriors' Guild werd uitgebracht. *21 juni: De Death to the Dorgeshuun quest werd uitgebracht. Juli *4 juli **De Stronghold of Security werd uitgebracht. **De Trouble Brewing minigame werd uitgebracht. *11 juli: De Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen quest werd vrijgegeven. *17 juli: De Pyramid Plunder minigame werd toegevoegd aan het spel. *24 juli: De Lunar Diplomacy quest werd uitgebracht. *31 juli: De crossbows die met de Smithing skill te maken zijn, werden uitgebracht. Augustus *7 augustus: De Gnome Restaurant minigame werd vrijgegeven. *15 augustus: De The Eyes of Glouphrie quest werd uitgebracht. *22 augustus **Er werden nieuwe magic en ranged prayers vrijgegeven. **De charter ships werden uitgebracht. **De Dragon hatchet werd aangepast, zodat het beter was dan de rune hatchet. *29 augustus: Dragons, demons en giants kregen een grafische update. September *4 september: De Darkness of Hallowvale quest werd uitgebracht. *20 september: De The Slug Menace quest werd vrijgegeven. *27 september **Skill tutors in Lumbridge werden toegevoegd aan het spel. **De interface werd geüpdatet. **Geluid die in een gebied te horen zijn, werden toegevoegd. Oktober *2 oktober: De Elemental Workshop II quest werd uitgebracht. *18 oktober **De Capes of Accomplishment werden uitgebracht. **De Costume room voor player-owned houses werd vrijgegeven. *23 oktober: De My Arm's Big Adventure quest werd uitgebracht. *30 oktober: Het 2006 Hallowe'en event begon. November *6 november: De Enlightened Journey quest werd uitgebracht. *21 november **De Hunter skill werd uitgebracht. **Imps werden grafisch bijgewerkt. *28 november: De Eagles' Peak quest werd uitgebracht. December *5 december **Third age armour werd uitgebracht als mogelijke beloning voor Treasure Trails. **Spiders, sheep en Gu'Tanoth werden grafisch geüpdatet. *12 december: De ''Animal Magnetism quest werd uitgebracht. *18 december: Het 2006 Christmas event begon. en:2006 fi:2006